Michael vs Creeper
by Dark Sploosh
Summary: A HalloweenJeepers creepers fic. Epilouge is up! Terrence's funeral brings up the return of our favorite white masked killer!
1. Prolouge: Every 23rd Spring

Michael vs. Creeper  
  
A Halloween/Jeepers Creepers Crossover  
  
By Dark Sploosh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Halloween and/or Jeepers Creepers series at all. What I do own is the characters Terrence Strode and Jack Foster.  
  
Prolouge: Every 23rd Spring.  
It was hungry.  
The creature's eyes slowly slid open as it's protective "skin" around it's face receded away. But suddenly, it's eyes melted away, and it hissed in agony. It's body writhed from the wall of the barn it was mounted to, and it broke free and fell, slamming to the ground.  
A dust rose from the ground, the creature slowly got to it arms and legs. It crawled forwards, and bumped into something. Whatever it was, the creature could feel it, and it could tell that it was a living person. Sleeping, definitely, judging from how it hadn't run away, and how it's stomach moved up and down in a rhythmic fashion that the sleeping always do.  
It needed the human's nose. Without it, it couldn't seek out the ones who feared it, the ones it needed to become whole again. The creature used the remainder of it's strength to leap upon the human. Suddenly, it felt the person struggling, awake and definitely afraid. Perfect.  
It quickly rose it's hands to the human's neck and strangled him. In mere seconds, the human was dead.  
The creature wished that it could laugh at the triumph, but quickly remembered it's instincts, and, after feeling for it, bit off the dead human's nose and swallowed it whole.  
It quickly felt it's own nose emerge in between the spaces where it's eyes and mouth should have been. And it could smell again.  
The smell wasn't exactly pleasant. The common sawdust and manure smell of most barns, but nevertheless, the creature savored the smell, being it's first in 23 years.  
And then it smelled something else. Another human had approached, and this one was also terrified, but even more so, angry. The creature turned towards the source of the smell and pounced, ripping and clawing at the neck of the new human.  
At first, the human struggled, but soon, it gave up, and the smell of blood filled the creatures nostrils, the smell of victory.  
The creature decided that it needed it's eyes back, and so proceeded to pluck out the human's eyes, and swallow them like grapes.  
The darkness suddenly turned to color, and the creature could see again. And the first thing that it looked at was it's two victims. Smelling and seeing them, he recognized them instantly. It was the farmer and his son, who had killed it 23 years ago. This filled the creature with glee, and it suddenly needed more. It walked from the barn into the pale moonlight, spread it's devil wings, and took off. The Creeper would savor his next 23 days.  
  
I hope it was good. It's my first fanfic after all. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Last One

Michael vs. Creeper  
  
A Halloween/Jeepers Creepers Crossover  
  
By Dark Sploosh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Halloween and/or Jeepers Creepers series at all. What I do own is the characters Terrence Strode and Jack Foster.  
  
Chapter 1: The Last One  
Michael walked down the illuminated street, keeping his eyes on his prey. Up ahead was 17-year-old Terrence Strode, walking towards his house and whistling a tune.  
Terrence was the last blood relative of Michael. Michael wasn't quite sure how they were related, but it didn't matter at all to him. Once he was dead, Michael could die, and finally experience eternal peace.  
Terrence turned around quickly, and Michael dove behind a tree. If he was spotted, then he'd have to wait until tomorrow, and he couldn't wait.  
He stepped out from behind the tree, and raised the butcher knife that was in his right hand. He decided to throw the knife at Terrence's head. It would be very painful, but Michael didn't care.  
He pulled his arm back, aimed, and brought it forward, letting the knife go in the same instance. Then everything went wrong.  
A dark shadow darted into the knife's path from the right, and the blade hit it instead. Then the figure shot up into the sky and disappeared.  
  
Michael was angry, but when he looked down at where Terrence was, he became furious. The boy was gone, snatched up by the thing. Michael started in the direction that the thing had flown off, determined to get his prey back.  
  
The Creeper smiled inwardly. Everything was going as he wanted it to.  
Soon after coming back to life he had slaughtered an elderly librarian carrying a few books, and had been intrigued at one of the covers. The Haddonfield Horror it had read.  
It detailed the murder spree of a Michael Myers from the town of Haddonfield, Illinois. Inside were many eyewitness reports, including one from a Laurie Strode saying that "he just wouldn't die".  
It went on to detail the insane amounts of punishment Myers had taken and lived. And the Creeper knew that he needed this ability. With it, he would never had to die and be reborn again every 23 years. He could kill forever.  
So he had set off to Haddonfield, with only a picture of Myers to go on. But he had seen him from above.  
He'd swooped down and stole Myers' prey, and then slowly flown off, making sure that Michael was close behind. He would use the boy as bait.  
The Creeper had recently chosen an abandoned mill in the woods near Haddonfield as his new "House of Pain". He had to make sure that the boy stayed alive, at least until he could eat Myers and gain immortality. The House of Pain had a saferoom where he could hide the boy.  
He could see the House in the distance. But he could also see a small van below, driving towards it as well. Probably stupid teens looking for a thrill.  
The Creeper smiled again. He'd give them a thrill, alright. And in return, they'd give him the body parts he needed. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Mill

Michael vs. Creeper  
  
A Halloween/Jeepers Creepers Crossover  
  
By Dark Sploosh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Halloween and/or Jeepers Creepers series at all. What I do own is the characters Terrence Strode, Jack Foster, Lucy Kinney, Mark Rist, Jill Redder, and Rick Heckrin.  
  
Chapter 2: The Mill  
Rick didn't really pay attention to his friends as they drove down the dirt road in the white van. They were all talking about the party, and getting drunk, having sex, the usual. The party was up at the abandoned mill in the woods, and there probably wasn't a creepier place for it.  
The rumors said that a few years ago, when the mill was still being run, a worker got crushed in the waterwheel. That's why it was closed down. And they thought his ghost roamed the mill to this day.  
It was bullshit, Rick knew, but he couldn't help being a little afraid. Big empty places in the middle of the woods creeped him out, especially at night.  
"Hey, lighten up, Rick," begged his girlfriend, Jill. She was always pestering him to have a joint, saying it would make him relax. Rick wouldn't ever do it, of course. He had always hated drugs ever since his dad had died of overdose, and had secretly sworn to himself never to do any of them.  
"I told you, Jill. It ain't happening."  
"Oh, okay," she gave up, and went back to talking to her best friend, Lucy.  
Lucy had long blonde hair big boobs, making her the obvious choice for many as a girlfriend. At least those who only looks for pretty girls, because she wasn't exactly smart. The typical dumb blonde.  
Rick quickly followed that thought with the fact that he had nothing against blondes, and knew a great deal of smart ones. Lucy just happened to be both blonde and dumb.  
"Hey guys, we're almost there," called back Mark, who was driving.  
Mark was Lucy's girlfriend, but he was extremely different from her. He wasn't exactly handsome, but he was very smart, though most people wondered why Lucy ever goes out with him. They couldn't grasp the fact that just because she was beautiful, she couldn't go for someone who wasn't handsome.  
Rick climbed into the back of the van to check on the booze. He didn't give a damn about it, but the others would kick his ass if it spilled or broke on the way. He secured it in place, and then got back on his seat.  
"We're here!" declared Mark, as the van came to a stop.  
Rick got out and looked up at the mill. It was a tall, wooden building, with a gable roof, and a few windows. It looked to have about three floors. To it's left was a big lake, where the waterwheel rested.  
"Well let's go!" shouted Jill, already running to the lake and jumping in, without even taking off her shirt.  
  
Michael watched through the reeds and tall grasses. The kids had stopped their van right near the lake, next to the mill. The flying thing had gone into the mill, and Michael needed in. If the kids in his way, he'd simply kill them. Then again, he thought with a bit of sadism, I might just kill them anyway.  
He walked back into the underbrush without a sound. Tonight would be fun. 


	4. Chapter 3: Smoking Kills

Michael vs. Creeper  
  
A Halloween/Jeepers Creepers Crossover  
  
By Dark Sploosh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Halloween and/or Jeepers Creepers series at all. What I do own is the characters Terrence Strode, Jack Foster, Lucy Kinney, Mark Rist, Jill Redder, and Rick Heckrin.  
  
Chapter 3: Smoking Kills  
Mark grew tired of watching the girls swim. Although he did enjoy the sight of his girlfriend in a wet T-shirt, he was getting one of his cravings. He walked over to the van and grabbed some weed, a few wraps, and a lighter. Then he walked behind the mill.  
There wasn't much behind it. Just a big tree as tall as the mill itself. He leaned against the tree, rolled the joint, and lit up. After the first puff, he instantly started to feel better.  
He looked around. From here, he could see the back of the waterwheel, and something else that was hidden behind it. He walked over to it to get a better look.  
It was a raft. The kind made from old logs tied with rope. It even had a metal pole with a steepled end for a mast.  
He dragged it over to the lake and pushed it in, towards the girls. They instantly started to swim over to it, yelling thanks to him. Then he went back to the tree and kept on smoking.  
He was getting so relaxed that he was about to fall asleep, when a rope shot out from around the tree around his throat! He gagged as it choked him, and he dropped the joint into a pile of dry leaves nearby, and they instantly caught on fire.  
Suddenly, a man in a black trenchcoat walked out from behind the tree. He wrapped another rope around Mark's legs, then threw the other end into the branches. They caught hold, and he pulled. The rope lifted Mark into the air until he was hanging from his throat and feet at a horizontal angle.  
The trenchcoated man drew a huge axe from behind his back. Mark tried to scream, but he couldn't, his throat crushed. The man brought the axe down on his midsection, slicing him clean in two.  
  
The Creeper had been feeling particularly artistic as he slayed the boy. Normally, he wouldn't have taken so much time and effort into killing someone, but for some reason, he had wanted too with the boy.  
He leaned down and bit off the boy's tongue, swallowing it and feeling grow into his mouth. He tried speaking the first words that came into his head.  
"Delicious," he uttered in a throaty growl.  
Then he heaved the boy's upper half into the tree, and tossed his lower half onto the growing fire.  
"Fuel for the flames," he said, and flew up to the roof.  
  
Michael had seen the killing from a distance. It had got his blood moving, exiting him. He needed to kill, and soon. The only question was, who? Which one of the stupid teenagers who had shown up?  
Oh well. He would decide in time. But what of this creature? The devil winged monster. It had already stolen his prey from him. But Michael could sense that he hadn't killed Terrence, otherwise he would have felt his immortality slip from his body.  
This Creeper had to be removed. As Michael disappeared back into the trees, he had no idea just how hard that would be.  
  
Well, please R&R. I really wanted to get to this chapter, because it had the first real killing of the story. Also, if anyone was wondering why I've been focusing on The Creeper so much and not Michael, fear not. It will all change in the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 4: Shoddy Craftsmanship

Michael vs. Creeper  
  
A Halloween/Jeepers Creepers Crossover  
  
By Dark Sploosh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Halloween and/or Jeepers Creepers series at all. What I do own is the characters Terrence Strode, Jack Foster, Lucy Kinney, Mark Rist, Jill Redder, and Rick Heckrin.  
  
Chapter 4: Shoddy Craftsmanship  
The girls were calling for Rick to come out to the raft. He kept shaking his head no, but in the end, he gave up, threw off his shirt, and dove into the muddy water.  
It didn't take him long to reach the raft. He pulled himself up onto it, and then sat down on the edge, trying to catch the sun and dry off. He didn't get a very good chance, though. The sun soon disappeared behind storm clouds.  
"Dammit, it was getting real warm," complained Jill.  
"Well, I'm getting inside that mill before it pours cats and dogs," said Lucy and she jumped back into the water and started to swim for shore.  
"Yeah, me too," said Rick, and he followed after Lucy.  
"Oh come on, you guys!" whined Jill.  
"You can stay out here, but we're going in," yelled back Rick, as he opened the doors and let Lucy in, before following after her and closing the door behind her.  
As Jill turned away, a scarred hand roped the barn door shut quickly, before disappearing into the shadows.  
  
Michael kept in the darkness, knowing that she couldn't see him. She was all alone, making her the perfect murder candidate.  
He slipped to the back of the barn, knowing that she would soon smell smoke and come running. When she saw the burning tree, he would kill her. Simple.  
He stayed behind a group of trees for a full 15 minutes, until, as expected, she rounded the mill. He heard her scream, and he made his move. He leaped out at her, swinging his butcher knife. But she was fast, and he missed as she darted to the mill doors.  
Michael ran after her as she tried unsuccessfully to open the roped door. He was about three feet away when he swung his knife again. But once again, she dodged, and his knife became buried in the side of the mill.  
As he tried to pull it out, she jumped back into the lake and swam towards the raft.  
  
She climbed onto the raft, gasping for breath. Some sicko had just tried to kill her. She couldn't believe it. As she looked up, she gasped again. He was gone.  
Before she could scream for Rick to come out and save her, the underside of the raft exploded, and the loose boards broke apart as burned hands shot up and grabbed her legs. She was pulled under.  
She screamed, but the water drowned out her voice. She was loosing air, and quick. Looking down, she swung the back of her foot into the white faced killer's groin.  
He released her, and she broke for the surface.  
She gasped for air and started to swim for the shore, when a butcher knife shot out from her chest. She groaned in pain, and started to sink.  
  
Michael swam up to her corpse and pulled the knife out from her back. He hadn't intended to stab her so hard that it went entirely through, but she was dead, regardless. He quickly cleaned his knife off in the water, which was slowly starting to turn red anyway, and grabbed the girl's body.  
He dragged her over to the reeds on the opposite ends of the shore, and made sure that her corpse was well hidden. Then he walked back over to mill. He slowly slid open a window and climbed in. He still needed to kill that Creeper, and Terrence.  
  
How was it? In your reviews, I'd like for you to say which death was your favorite, if it isn't too much trouble. Anyway, please R&R! Chapter 5 will be up soon! 


	6. Chapter 5: The Fires of Hell

Michael vs. Creeper  
  
A Halloween/Jeepers Creepers Crossover  
  
By Dark Sploosh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Halloween and/or Jeepers Creepers series at all. What I do own is the characters Terrence Strode, Jack Foster, Lucy Kinney, Mark Rist, Jill Redder, and Rick Heckrin.  
  
Chapter 5: The Fires of Hell  
Rick had started a fire by throwing some old wood into a big pot nearby and lighting it on fire. Lucy and him sat around it, trying to dry off.  
"Where's Jill and Mark?" asked Lucy to no one in particular. "They should have been back a half-hour ago."  
"Well, it's raining outside, and this place is pretty big, so I'm sure that they came in through a backdoor or something," replied Rick, trying to calm her down. Lucy was known to have huge breakdowns when something strange or creepy happened.  
"Well, okay," she said, but she didn't sound too sure.  
"Hey, I'm gonna' go look for them, you stay here," Rick suggested, getting up.  
"Sure," she replied, and moved closer to the fire.  
Rick started to the other end of the room. The wall was bare, except for one wooden door. He pulled it open, and went in, closing it behind him.  
  
Lucy started to walk around the big room, thinking that movement might keep her warm. While she was walking, she noticed that one of the nearby windows was open, and rain was pouring in.  
"Oh, this sucks!" she complained as she neared the window to close it and the rain drenched her. But she managed to get it shut, and immediately ran over to the fire again, eager to dry off.  
She had been drying off for five minutes, when she felt powerful hands grab her head from behind.  
"Ahh!" she screamed, just before the hands pushed her forwards into the fire.  
The hands held her face in the pot, as flames crawled over her head, racking her skull with indescribable pain. She tried to scream and kick, but it was useless, because her face was being crushed against the bottom of the pot.  
Finally, after several minutes, she stopped jerking, and slipped into eternal darkness, as the Fires of Hell slowly slipped away, and she was gone.  
  
Michael pulled what was left of the girl from the pot and dragged it over to the window, opened it, and tossed her out. Then he closed the window, drew his knife, and set off after the boy.  
  
Rick had found the stairs to the second floor, and had followed them to a long hallway, with two windows lining one side. He had gone through the hallway, and found more stairs on the other side, which led to the top floor.  
The first thing he heard when he entered the "attic" was a male voice crying, "Help me!".  
"What the hell?" asked Rick, and he followed the voice to a small door with a huge lock, bolted twice. There was, however, a small peephole, and he looked in.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
Suddenly, a teenage boy jumped in front of the hole on the other side, scaring the crap out of Rick.  
"Oh, man, you gotta' get me out of here! There's some freaky crow thing, and, and, and Michael's probably out there, and YOU GOTTA' GET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
He was hysterical, on the verge of tears.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Rick, suddenly a little afraid.  
But that's when he heard another voice behind him.  
"He's talking about me," came a deep voice.  
Rick turned around, and saw a tall man, wearing a black trenchcoat, and a tall hat. But the man's face was the wrong shape, and it was black. Not black like an African American, but pure pitch black.  
"Who are you?" asked Rick, and he was a bit embarrassed that his voice trembled.  
"They call me the Creeper," he replied, and pulled something out of his coat. A small recorder. He hit the play button, and a small tune came out.  
  
Jeepers Creepers,  
Where'd ya' get those peepers?  
Jeepers Creepers,  
Where'd ya' get those eyes?  
  
Then the Creeper hit the stop button, and put it away.  
"When you hear that song, it means that I'm comin' for ya!"  
Suddenly, huge bat wings grew from his back, and he flew at Rick. Rick closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. When he opened his eyes, what he saw surprised him.  
The Creeper was holding it's stomach, a huge butcher sticking out of it. A scarred, burned hand was holding the knife handle, and the arm belonged to a man in a black jumpsuit wearing a white mask.  
"It's Michael! Get me out of here!" yelled the boy from behind him.  
Rick turned around and fumbled with the locks, praying that they could get out of here.  
  
The Creeper ripped the knife out of his stomach and kicked Michael in the chest, sending him across the room. Michael slammed into a corner, and slumped to the ground.  
"Well, Myers, you finally showed up. I hope you were trying to be fashionably late. Because now, we can get this party started!"  
Michael rose to his feet, and the Creeper tossed his own knife at him. But Michael caught it, and walked up to the Creeper so that they were face to face.  
"Okay, let's see what you got," taunted the Creeper, pulling out his axe.  
The battle had begun.  
  
The fight finally starts next chapter! Please R&R! 


	7. Chapter 6: The Clash of the Killers

Michael vs. Creeper  
  
A Halloween/Jeepers Creepers Crossover  
  
By Dark Sploosh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Halloween and/or Jeepers Creepers series at all. What I do own is the characters Terrence Strode, Jack Foster, Lucy Kinney, Mark Rist, Jill Redder, and Rick Heckrin.  
  
Chapter 6: The Clash of the Killers  
The Creeper attacked first. He swung his axe at Michael's head, but Michael ducked. This knocked the Creeper off guard, and Michael stabbed the Creeper in the chest while he was crouched.  
The Creeper growled and ripped the knife out, and stabbed Michael in the eye with it. As Michael reached up to pull the knife out, the Creeper swung his axe again. It struck Michael in the side of his neck, but instead of decapitating him, it bounced off harmlessly.  
"Ah yes, Michael, your immortality. Tell me, what makes it work? Is it your brain?" he asked as he stuck his axe in Michael's chest.  
"What about your heart?" he queried, and ripped the axe out and swung again, getting him in the side.  
"What is it, Mikey?" he laughed as he pulled his axe out again, but this time, Michael pulled his knife out of his eye and stabbed the Creeper in the head so hard that it ripped his head in half.  
"Argh!" the Creeper screamed as he fell to the ground. But then he smiled.  
"That's a good stabbing arm there!"  
Then he jumped up and ran out of the room, laughing.  
  
Michael turned to Rick and the cell. For the first time since he had been cursed, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to kill Terrence and end his curse, but then he wouldn't be able to defeat the Creeper. And he wanted to kill the Creeper.  
Eventually, his desire for revenge won. He left the room and went after the Creeper.  
  
Rick breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed to the ground. Those freaks, whoever they were, had gone.  
He got up and turned to the lock. He had almost got it picked using his Swiss army knife. Finally, the ancient lock fell off and clattered to the ground.  
He quickly unbolted the door and opened it. The frightened boy inside ran out and started to thank him crazily.  
"Oh, thank you man! You just saved my life! I was gonna' die for sure, and."  
"What's going on?" Rick interrupted.  
The boy quickly calmed down. "My name is Terrence Strode. The guy in the white mask was Michael Myers. He's related to me somehow. And that's why he wants me dead. He can't die unless all of his blood relatives are dead."  
"That's crazy!" shouted Rick.  
"Well what about that Creeper guy, huh? He was crazy too!"  
"Okay, fine! Say I do believe you, what do we do?"  
He looked at Rick like he had the dumbest question in the world.  
"We get out, of course."  
Rick decided he was right.  
"Well, I've got a van outside. We can get away in that."  
"C'mon, let's go!"  
They ran out the door and down the stairs, but when they passed through the hall, the wooden wall to their left suddenly blew open and the Creeper shot out and grabbed Rick. It lifted him into the air by his throat.  
"Nothing personal," he growled out of what was left of his face. "I just can't look like this forever, can I?"  
Just as he was about to crush Rick's throat, a shot rang out, and a huge hole appeared in the Creeper's stomach. He dropped Rick and whirled around. A man dressed in a gray trenchcoat, holding a shotgun was standing there. He pumped it, and fired again. The second shot blew off the remaining half of the Creeper's head.  
Now headless, the Creeper stumbled backwards towards the nearest window. It shattered as the creature tumbled through it, and fell into the darkness.  
The man with the shotgun lowered it, ran up to the two others, and started asking them if they were okay.  
"Yeah, we're fine," said Rick as he rubbed his throat. "But who're you?"  
"I'm Jack Foster. I've been hunting the Creeper ever since it killed my cousin, Darry. My other cousin, Trish, is waiting outside. We have to go meet up with her."  
Rick decided that he better not asked questions, and Terrence and him followed after Jack as he started heading down the next set of stairs.  
  
Trish held the Uzi apprehensively. She had heard the shots and the shattering windows, so she new Jack must have found the Creeper. She shuddered, knowing that even now, it could be watching her.  
At that thought, she raised the submachine gun at the nearest tree. Things like the Creeper always hid behind trees.  
She heard the Mill's doors open, and quickly raised the gun in that direction, but lowered it when she saw Jack running out, followed by two boys.  
"Trish, this is."  
"Rick and Terrence," finished the boy on the right.  
"Where's the Creeper?" she asked.  
"I blew him out of a window, but he's probably around here somewhere."  
Suddenly, a man in a white mask jumped out from behind the white van. He was holding a knife.  
Trish screamed, and heard the shotgun fire. The man stumbled backwards, towards the lake. Trish joined her cousin by unloading the entire Uzi clip into the man. When both of their chambers ran dry, the man finally fell backwards into the lake. His floating body didn't move.  
"Who was that?" she asked.  
"Michael Myers," replied Terrence, "and he's not dead. We have to leave, now!"  
"No!" shouted Jack. "Not until we kill the Creeper."  
"Oh, come on!" protested Terrence.  
That's when the Creeper landed behind Jack, and decapitated him with the axe.  
"JACK!" screamed Trish, just as the headless Creeper picked up Jack's head, and slid it into the hole in it's stomach. The head disappeared, and the Creeper's head regrew.  
"There we go!" he said in his deep voice, and looked at Trish.  
"Oh, I remember you! Yeah, I killed your brother. He screamed real good and loud when I ripped his eyes out."  
"Shut up!" screamed Trish, and he pulled the trigger, but it clicked empty.  
"Yeah, you gotta' reload those things," the Creeper said, before jumping towards her.  
The Creeper was blown out of the by a shotgun shell, and fell into the water next to Michael.  
Trish looked over and saw that Rick had grabbed the shotgun and loaded it up.  
"C'mon, let's get out of here!" he yelled, and Trish nodded in agreement.  
They all got in the van and drove off down the dirt road.  
  
Five minutes later, Michael stirred, and swam out of the lake. He clutched his knife tight, and started down the road after them. Behind him, the Creeper got up as well.  
  
How was the first fight? R&R! 


	8. Chapter 7: The Chase

Michael vs. Creeper  
  
A Halloween/Jeepers Creepers Crossover  
  
By Dark Sploosh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Halloween and/or Jeepers Creepers series at all. What I do own is the characters Terrence Strode, Jack Foster, Lucy Kinney, Mark Rist, Jill Redder, and Rick Heckrin.  
  
Chapter 7: The Chase  
"So can we all slow down and explain what's going on here?" demanded Rick as the van sped down the dirt road.  
"The guy in the trenchcoat," started Trish, who was driving, "is called the Creeper. Every 23rd spring, for 23 days, it gets to eat."  
Her words chilled him. "Eat?"  
"Humans are it's favorite. When it kills them, it devours their body parts. Whatever it eats becomes a part of it. Anyone's only chance against it to stay alive until the end of the 23 days. When it's time is up, it will die, and it can't harm anyone for another 23 years.  
"So who's the guy in the mask?"  
Rick didn't really know that either. But Terrence did.  
"He's Michael Myers. He's related to me somehow, and that's why he wants me dead. He has a curse on him, The Curse of Thorn. Because of the curse, he can't die until every last one of his blood relatives are dead. He'll kill anyone biologically related to him, and anyone who gets in his way."  
"And the Creeper is definitely in his way," stated Rick. "But why does the Creeper want to fight him?"  
"The Creeper probably doesn't know about this curse," said Trish, "he just thinks that it's one of Michael's body parts that makes him immortal. He probably wants to eat it so that he doesn't have to die every 23 days. He'll be pissed when he finds out about it."  
"No, that's the problem," said Terrence. "Michael's brain carries the curse. If the Creeper eats it, he could become immortal. And since I'm assuming it doesn't have blood relatives."  
".it'll will never die," finished Rick.  
"That will be the end of the human race as we know it!" exclaimed Trish.  
"On no!" shouted Rick, realization dawning. "We left them together!"  
"SHIT!" shouted Trish, slamming the brakes and pulling the van into a turn that almost sent it flying to the ground. Luckily, they made the turn successfully and drove back towards the mill.  
Five minutes down the road, the van suddenly shook.  
"Something's on the roof!" screamed Trish.  
The Creeper's axe ripped the roof apart and shot down towards the teens. It missed them all, and the Creeper pulled it out and jumped off the roof. He landed behind the van, and spread his devil wings, flying right behind the van.  
"What's he doing?" asked Terrence with fear.  
"Toying with us," answered Trish. "Hold on everyone!"  
She slammed on the brakes again, and the Creeper smashed into the back of the van. The windows in the back shattered, and glass shards shot forwards with such force that they blew through the windshield, glass crashing all around.  
  
The Creeper pulled itself off the back of the van, shook it's head, and jumped back up to the roof. And came face to face with Michael Myers.  
"Ahh, there you are!" said the Creeper with a grin, and swung his axe.  
Michael ducked and brought his knife forwards, stabbing the Creeper's stomach repeatedly. The Creeper punched Michael in the face, and he fell onto the broken windshield. He heard Trish scream from inside the van, and he leapt towards Michael and landed on his stomach.  
He started jumping up and down on his stomach, slashing at his chest with the axe. But Michael soon brought his hand up and grabbed the axe. This caught the Creeper off guard, and Michael pushed as hard as he could. The axe's hilt went through the Creeper's stomach and out his back.  
"That hurt, bitch!" yelled the Creeper, and he ripped the axe out and buried it in Michael's skull. The killer fell unconscious.  
"Yeah, how's it feel to have something sticking out your skull, bastard!" growled the Creeper. He bent down prepared to bite into Michael's skull.  
.and the shotgun rang out, and a shell hit his side. He looked up. The boy was pumping the shotgun to fire again, while Trish was unloading the Uzi. The bullets and shells tore through the Creeper's body repeatedly. They forced him backwards, and he fell to his knees.  
"Damn kids!" he yelled, and spread his wings and flew after them. One of them screamed "run!", and they ran towards the mill, which was now only about 50 yards away.  
  
A minute later, Michael stirred. He pulled the axe out of his skull, and jumped off the van. He started back towards the mill, confident that it would soon.  
  
R&R! 


	9. Chapter 8: Finding the Bodies

Michael vs. Creeper  
  
A Halloween/Jeepers Creepers Crossover  
  
By Dark Sploosh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Halloween and/or Jeepers Creepers series at all. What I do own is the characters Terrence Strode, Jack Foster, Lucy Kinney, Mark Rist, Jill Redder, and Rick Heckrin.  
  
Chapter 8: Finding the Bodies  
The mill was in sight, and Rick breathed a sigh of relief. Inside the mill, they at least stood a chance. He had seen an old storeroom full of canned foods when he was in there earlier. Maybe they could just hole up for 23 days. At least then their only worry would be Michael.  
He turned around and saw the Creeper swooping down at them. He quickly lifted the shotgun, pumped it, and fired. The shell hit the Creeper's left wing, and it ripped a hole through the membrane. The Creeper growled, and Rick pumped and fired again. The shot hit it's other wing, mutilating it as well. The Creeper lost control and crashed into the tall grass, disappearing from sight.  
Rick quickly checked the shotgun, and to his dismay it was empty. He kept on moving behind the others, though. Soon, the mill was only about ten yards away. That's when he saw Jack's headless corpse again. He cringed. But he knew that Jack had to have had some extra shells on him. He walked up to him and quickly checked his body, and smiled when he found a box with seven shells in it. He quickly pocketed the box and turned towards the mill.  
Standing in front of the doors way Michael Myers.  
"God, that guy gets around," Rick puffed, and then started to reload the shotgun. He could already hear Trish firing the SMG, and he looked up and saw that despite Trish's efforts, he was still walking towards them, only slower.  
"Trish, quit firing, we need to saw the bullets!" he shouted, and Trish obeyed and turned around.  
Rick stopped loading the gun and followed her, Terrence behind him. She ran into the reeds. She obviously planned to circle the lake and look for a back door.  
Rick soon lost sight of her as she ran ahead of him. He turned his head around. Both Michael and Terrence were gone as well. He faced forwards again, and tripped over something. As he landed on his face, he felt mud enter his mouth. He slowly got up, spitting it out, and turned around to see what he had tripped over. And then he felt insurmountable anger building up inside him.  
He had tripped over Jill. Her body lay sprawled in an awkward position, and a huge bloody hold ran all the way through her back and out her chest. His girlfriend was dead. Whoever had killed her, Michael or the Creeper, he would kill them. It didn't matter. He swore that they would both be dead by tonight.  
Getting up slowly, he grabbed the shotgun, and felt a bit embarrassed that tears had began rolling down his face. He brushed them away, and pushed onwards. He soon got out of the reeds, but quickly saw another depressing sight.  
Lucy was lying by the lowest window of the mill, but the only way you could tell that it was her was by her shirt. Because her face and hair had been burned away. Ugly charred flesh surrounded her leering skull. She was dead, it was impossible for her to still be alive.  
He cursed the killers again, and then rounded the mill. Trish was standing there, and she was visibly pissed. There was no backdoor. But he didn't notice that. What he noticed was that the huge tree behind her was smoldering, probably about to fall over any second. Someone had set it on fire, and the rain had put it out.  
As he neared the tree, one of the branches snapped, and something fell out of the tree. It hit the ground next to Rick, and he jumped in surprise. But when he saw what it was, he groaned. It was the upper half of Mark. Now all of his friends were dead.  
He got back up, angrier than ever, and walked over to Trish.  
"We have to go back to the front doors," he told her, and they started back to the front.  
To their relief, Terrence was waiting for them in front of the doors, and Michael was gone. They scrambled into the doors, and tried to close them, but they had been jammed. There was a metal pole lodged in them.  
"Terrence," he said, handing the boy the shotgun, "Trish and I will try to get this pole out. If Michael or that Creeper shows up, blast him."  
"Okay," agreed Terrence, and he pumped the gun, and stood in the doorway.  
"Let's start," said Trish, and they began pulling on the pole. After the first few attempts it wouldn't budge, but around the fourth time it started to loosen up. They had almost got it out, when they heard the shotgun fire, and Terrence was screaming, "the Creeper, the Creeper!".  
"Terrence, I have an idea," yelled Trish. "Lure him over to the door. Rick, when I say, yank on the pole as hard as you can!"  
"Right," said Rick, readying himself.  
  
Terrence watched the Creeper slowly walk towards them. He would be upon them in less than ten seconds. He decided to trust Trish. The Creeper was almost there.  
"3, 2, 1," Terrence counted under his breath. Then the monster was standing right in front of him. "He's here!" yelled Terrence. He heard Trish shout "pull!", and the pole gave way. The door suddenly slid shut, and the Creeper disappeared from view. Something fell to the floor. Terrence quickly realized that the Creeper's hand had been sliced off. It now flapped around the floor in small death spasms, before coming to a rest.  
Rick got and up shook the dust off himself. "Okay guys, there's a storage room with some food in the back, so let's go there."  
Rick started off. Trish followed him, and after taking a few breaths, he started after them. 


	10. Chapter 9: Suicidal

Michael vs. Creeper  
  
A Halloween/Jeepers Creepers Crossover  
  
By Dark Sploosh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Halloween and/or Jeepers Creepers series at all. What I do own is the characters Terrence Strode, Jack Foster, Lucy Kinney, Mark Rist, Jill Redder, and Rick Heckrin.  
  
Chapter 9: Suicidal  
Trish could feel her stomach rumbling as she remembered just how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten for at least two days, and when the storage room doors opened and she saw tons of canned peaches, pears, beans, corn, and some fruit cocktails, she ran over to the nearest shelf and ripped can of apple slices off.  
"Here," said Rick, and he tossed her his army knife. She caught it and quickly opened the can, before lifting it to her lips and quickly downing the juice around the apples. Then she pulled out the slices and started eating them in a way that would put a dog to shame.  
"Well you're hungry," observed Terrence, and he grabbed a can of pears, took the knife from Trish, and opened it and ate the pears in about the same manner as Trish.  
As soon as they were all full, Trish heard Terrence speak up.  
"I've been thinking," he began, "and I've decided that the only way we're going to defeat Michael is if I die."  
Trish instantly realized what he meant.  
"Are you insane!" she shouted. "You can't just kill yourself so that Michael dies!"  
"I won't kill myself," he replied. "I'll just "happen" to get in Michael's way."  
"That's crazy," Rick joined in. "We can't let you die. We'll find some other way to stop him!"  
"But we have to kill Michael as soon as possible!" yelled Terrence, suddenly angry. "If the Creeper gets Michael's brain then we're all doomed. But if Michael dies, then the Creeper's screwed! It's for the best!"  
"You shut up!" yelled Trish, just as angry. "You aren't going to die, okay? That's final!"  
"You sound like my mom, okay? Shut up and let me do this!" he yelled as he reached for the shotgun.  
"Don't compare me to your mom, whoever she is!"  
"You know what, you're right! My mom was a better person than you are! She did more for other people than you ever will!"  
"And who exactly is this beacon of justice?"  
"Laurie Strode!"  
Trish shut up when he said that. "The Laurie Strode?"  
  
"Yes," he said, suddenly calm again. "When I was born, she hid me so that Michael couldn't get me. I'm sure she knew that this would happen to me eventually anyway. So now it's up to me to finish what she started. And don't try to stop me."  
  
He suddenly lifted the shotgun and pointed it at her.  
"What are you doing?" asked Trish.  
"If you follow me, I will shoot you. So don't Trish."  
He slowly walked towards the door, opened it, and disappeared.  
"He's suicidal!" yelled Rick. "We have to go after him!"  
  
Rick ran into the hallway, but ducked when a shotgun shell hit the wall above his head.  
"I said to stay away!" shouted Terrence from down the hall.  
"Dammit, Terrence!" he yelled back as Trish joined him in the hall, holding the Uzi.  
They ran down the hallway, and they could see Terrence rounding the corner and heading up the steps.  
"He's going to the roof!" yelled Trish, and they started up the steps after him. Another shell hit the stairs behind them, and they collapsed and fell to the wooden floor below. Rick pressed on.  
They soon reached the third floor, but Terrence had disappeared from sight. They ran into the room where Terrence's cell had been, and saw that one of the windows was open. Rick when through first, Trish behind him. They climbed up along a gutter, and soon reached the shingled roof. A few fell out of place as they searched the roof, but Terrence was gone.  
"Hey, Michael!" they heard Terrence shout suddenly. "I'm up here, Bitch!"  
They followed the voice and soon found Terrence standing near the edge of the roof. He was wildly calling out into the night.  
"Get up here and get me, Mike! I'm right here! Look, I'll even throw away the gun!" and he threw it off the roof. It spun twice in the air before landing in the lake below with a loud splash.  
"Terrence!" yelled Rick, and the boy turned around just as Rick leaped on him. The wrestled for a few seconds, but finally Rick got the upper hand and punched him in the face.  
"Now quit this fucking suicide mission! We'll find some other way!" yelled Rick. Terrence didn't reply. He just kneed Rick in the groin and pushed him off.  
"Shit!" yelled Rick in pain, and got up as fast as he could, although it hurt to walk. He looked up, and his jaw dropped. Terrence was standing still laughing crazily, and in front of him, advancing ever so slowly, holding the Creeper's axe, was none other Michael Myers.  
  
R&R! Only two chapters and the epilogue are left! 


	11. Chapter 10: Rooftop Rumble

Michael vs. Creeper  
  
A Halloween/Jeepers Creepers Crossover  
  
By Dark Sploosh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Halloween and/or Jeepers Creepers series at all. What I do own is the characters Terrence Strode, Jack Foster, Lucy Kinney, Mark Rist, Jill Redder, and Rick Heckrin.  
  
Chapter 10: Rooftop Rumble  
Michael was nearly to Terrence when Rick pushed him out of the way.  
"Trish, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!" yelled Rick, and Trish quickly nodded. Rick turned back to Michael, just in time to duck as the heavy black axe swung over his head. He stumbled backwards and fell on his butt as the axe swung again, missing his face by maybe three inches. Quickly, he spun and leapt away just as the axe came down where he was and went through the roof. Splintered wood and shingles flew everywhere.  
Rick caught his breath as Michael tried to get the axe unstuck. He quickly ran back over to Trish.  
"Now what?" he asked.  
"I have no idea," she replied. Terrence said nothing. He just sat there, his eyes darting around. He looked like he was insane, and he probably was.  
There was a great cracking noise as they looked up and saw the axe being ripped from the roof, and Michael started for them again. Trish lifted the gun to fire, but a wall of darkness sprang up between her and her target. The Creeper had returned.  
"Don't interfere, Bitch," said the Creeper. "Mikey is mine."  
For some reason, Trish lowered the gun, and Rick didn't try to stop her. They both looked at each other and clearly said without even saying it that they knew that it would come down to this. Michael vs. Creeper. Killer vs. Demon. Curse vs. Evil.  
Michael swung the axe, but the Creeper caught it with his right hand (the only one he had left), and twisted it out of Michael's. Michael then drew his butcher knife and stabbed at the monster. Creeper stepped backwards to avoid the hit, and then slashed forwards. Michael ducked and stabbed at the Creeper's legs, getting him in the left shin.  
The Creeper grunted, and then swung the axe downwards, trying to cut Michael in half. But Michael brought his knife up to block it. It didn't stop the attack, but it did deflect it, and instead the knife came down on Michael's right arm, and it was sliced off.  
  
Michael looked down at the stump where his arm used to be. He had never lost a limb before. Although he didn't feel the pain, he knew that he was now at a disadvantage. He rolled away from the Creeper's next swing, and grabbed the knife from his severed arm with his working one. Then he stood up and stabbed the Creeper in the heart. He was rewarded with a growl of pain.  
The Creeper jumped into the air and dropkicked Michael, sending him flying across the roof. Michael landed near the edge, more shingles dislodging. He shook his head and got up, just in time to see the axe swing over his head. He punched at the Creeper's face, and then ripped his knife back out from the Creeper's heart. He slashed at the Creeper's right arm, and ripped it open in at least a dozen places.  
The Creeper wasn't done. He swung his axe again, and it hit Michael's neck with force that would have decapitated a normal man, but not Michael Myers. He swung again, and again, each blow hitting Michael's neck. All Michael felt was the axe hitting, but no pain. As a result, it didn't bother him at all. He quickly grabbed his knife, and lifted it to throw it. But he wasn't aiming for the Creeper. He threw the knife.  
It spun past the Creeper through the air, and between Trish and Rick. And Terrence, who had finally seemed to have calmed down, was killed instantly as the knife was buried in his skull.  
  
"NO!!!" yelled Rick. But it was useless. Terrence was dead. And that meant  
  


* * *

  
Michael instantly fell to his knees. The energy was leaving him. The curse was broken. He was free. But first, he had to kill the Creeper.  
  
"Argh!!!" screamed the Creeper into the night. He had lost. He couldn't become immortal. It was over. But not before Michael had suffered. "You've ruined everything! I'll kill you!" he screamed, and he threw his axe off the roof.  
"You will suffer like no human has ever under my hand!"  
  
Mikey's immortality is gone! Is this the end for our favorite white- faced killer? What will the Creeper do? How will I be able to wrap this all up in just two more chapters? Why is the sky blue? What is the mystery of the yeti? Do you know the muffin man? All of these questions, and more, will be answered when you R&R, and I post the next chapter! The end is near! 


	12. Chapter 11: The Victor

Michael vs. Creeper  
  
A Halloween/Jeepers Creepers Crossover  
  
By Dark Sploosh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Halloween and/or Jeepers Creepers series at all. What I do own is the characters Terrence Strode, Jack Foster, Lucy Kinney, Mark Rist, Jill Redder, and Rick Heckrin.  
  
Chapter 11: The Victor  
The Creeper viscously kicked Michael in the face. He went sprawling even closer to the edge. Michael tried to get up, but the Creeper kicked him in the stomach. The killer fell to the ground. Now that he was a normal human again, he would soon die.  
Kicks repeatedly hit his stomach and for the first time since he was six years old, he felt true pain. And it was excruciating. He didn't know how much more he could take. He felt the Creeper's hands grab his throat, and he was lifted to his feet.  
"You have ruined everything," growled the demon, and Michael replied with a tiny gurgle. "You can't take much more of this. It's over. Now die!"  
He squeezed harder and harder. The air was leaving Michael's lungs. He couldn't last any more that ten seconds. That's when the Uzi rang out. Bullet holes appeared in the Creeper's stomach, and he growled and dropped Michael.  
"Bitch!" he yelled, and ran towards Trish, ignoring the flow of bullets that constantly flew into his chest. But the distraction worked.  
"Catch!" yelled Rick. He threw something.  
Michael looked up just in time to see his knife flying towards him. With his last bit of strength, he reached up, and caught it. The Creeper had forgotten about Trish and ran back to him. He was standing right over Michael, readying to stomp his face in.  
Using everything he had left, Michael stabbed forwards. Over and over. He couldn't count how many times. He just kept stabbing. He also noticed that Trish's bullets continued to hammer into the Creeper's back.  
Finally, when Michael felt that he had no strength left, he collapsed onto his back, breathing heavily. The Creeper fell to his knees, holding it's stomach.  
In a daze, Michael reached over the edge of the roof, grasping at thin air. And then he touched something. He tiredly pulled it up, feeling that just the effort would kill him. But he was rewarded with the Creeper's axe. It must have gotten stuck to the edge of the roof when it was thrown off.  
He turned around and swung the axe as hard as he could. He amazed that he could even muster the strength to do it. But it was worth it.  
The Creeper split in half. It's top half went flying off the roof, as though Michael had been playing T-Ball, and the lower half collapsed.  
  
The Creeper's upper half spiraled downwards. It flipped three times, before landing in the center of the lake. He felt cold metal pierce his chest, and he looked down. He had landed on the remains of the raft, and the mast had impaled him.  
He struggled to get free, but it was useless. In frustration, he looked off to his right. And a look of pure terror spread across his face. The sun was rising. And what only he knew was that it was the dawn of the twenty fourth day. His time was up.  
He screamed in agony, but quickly silenced as his tongue dissolved. He struggled more, but still couldn't escape. His nose quickly melted, and then his eyes.  
His shredded wings folded back into his skin, and he jerked one final time. Then his protective skin curled up around his face, and he stopped moving. The raft sank into the lake with his added weight, taking him with it.  
The fight was over. Michael had won.  
  
Michael looked down at his defeated enemy. He forced the first smile he'd had in a long time as the Creeper disappeared into the murky depths. Then he looked back at the boy and the girl.  
They were standing there, not smiling, but obviously happy. Michael smiled back, although he knew that they couldn't see it through his mask. Then, he drew in a final breath, and died.  
  
The fight is over! Michael has won! But, if any of you are angered at his death (and I know that some of you are) then stick around for the epilouge. You won't be disappointed. I promise. Anyway, R&R! 


	13. Epilouge: The Funeral

Michael vs. Creeper  
  
A Halloween/Jeepers Creepers Crossover  
  
By Dark Sploosh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Halloween and/or Jeepers Creepers series at all. What I do own is the characters Terrence Strode, Jack Foster, Lucy Kinney, Mark Rist, Jill Redder, and Rick Heckrin.  
  
Epilouge: The Funeral  
Rick and Trish had decided to attend Terrence's funeral. It was the least that they could do. He had turned into a suicidal maniac during the last minutes of his life, but he had still been a good friend to them.  
When the preacher had finished talking, and the coffin was being lowered into the grave, Rick looked over and noticed one particularly sad looking woman. No, a girl really. Probably about Terrence's age.  
"Who's that?" Rick asked a nearby lady.  
"That's Terrence's girlfriend, Anna. She heartbroken over his death. It's even sadder that they just found out that she's pregnant. The child will grow up without a father."  
"WHAT!?" yelled Rick. Everyone around him turned towards him with looks of anger or disbelief. But he didn't realize that. The only thing that he could think of was...  
  
10 miles away, beside an abandoned mill, lies a makeshift grave. A shoddily built sign sticks in the ground near it. The sign reads "Michael Myers".  
Slowly, a twisted, burnt hand pushes up from beneath...  
  
Well, that's the end. Short, I know, but I had to quickly slap it together. If I get enough requests for a sequel, then I just might write one. But right now, I'm starting work on a Texas Chainsaw Massacre story. I might get around to a sequel. Anyway, please R&R. 


End file.
